1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to reel to reel magnetic tape drive devices for use as peripherals in storing or transmitting information, and more particularly, it pertains to such devices which are driven by an endless drive belt which frictionally engages both the supply reel and the take-up reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape drive devices utilizing endless belts which are arranged to frictionally engage and drive both the supply and take-up reels are shown in prior U.S. Pat. to Merle 3,907,230, Von Behren 3,692,255, Masterson 2,743,878 and Grant 3,808,902.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,608 to Gilovich et al a tape transport is disclosed wherein an endless belt is used to drive a magnetic tape between a supply reel and a take-up reel and about a rotatable read/write drum having magnetic heads thereon. The supply reel is mounted in a carrier which is movable to place the reel into and out of frictional engagement with the drive belt.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,923 to Lewis discloses a tape transport wherein an endless belt is used to drive a magnetic tape between a supply reel and a take-up reel in a generally arcuate path and past a read/write head which is generally centered between the reels. The supply reel is movable into and out of frictional engagement with the drive belt which is driven by means of a drive pulley located between the reels adjacent to the read/write head.